


It's Exactly Like I Like You

by Life_On_Repeat1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: "I thought I wasn't your type?", + Moodboards & Playlist, ADD/ADHD feels, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - High School, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson Friendship, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Bisexual Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Coffee, Confused Percy Jackson, Demigods ship Solangelo, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay Nico di Angelo, Getting Together, Himbo Himbo Himbo, Himbo Percy Jackson, Jason Grace Ships Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Jason Grace lives at Camp Half-Blood, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Mutual Pining, Neither of them realized it was a date, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo has a Crush on Percy Jackson, Nico has piercings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson has a crush on Nico di Angelo, Percy thinks its hot, Poor Nico, Sassy Nico, Skater Boy Percy Jackson, Slightly Aged Up?, Smart Nico di Angelo, Study Date, Tongue Piercings, VERY not canon compliant, background pipabeth, based on a tiktok, ft. Nico's coffee addiction, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: Percy's a true himbo who can't stay forced enough on studying for his SATs and ends up calling Nico away from Camp to help but on one condition, Percy take him out to fulfill Nico's coffee addiction.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	It's Exactly Like I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> So a bit of backstory:  
> Nico is his cannon age, almost 16 and Percy's 18. There both in high school but Nico lives at Camp. Not cannon compliment one bit XD. Percy is doing the RETAKE of the SATs since he's... Percy.  
> \+ Percy Annabeth kiss in the Battle of the Labyrinth never happened so cannon divergent ish?
> 
> Edit:  
> SK8ER BOY DESCRIPBES THEIR REALATIONSHIP SO WELL!!! 
> 
> Also this is based off of a TikTok by @that.blue.troubled.kid his tiktok's are pretty cool and the playlist he has for Percy is spot on!
> 
> AND THERES A PLAYLIST!!! Check it out if you'd like! Linked at the top of the fic :)

> _"He was a punk_
> 
> _She did ballet_
> 
> _what more can I say?"_

_"Neekkss, Pleaseeee."_

Nico groaned on the other line, aggravated as ever with the "annoying" nickname Percy used for him. Percy fiddled with his pencil, the eraser hitting the pilled up books on his desk. 

In one ear, New Perspective by P!ATD played from the special SAT playlist Annabeth made for the study group him, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Leo were in together. 

"Nico I'll do _anything_!" Percy pleaded. He really needed Nico to help him study. Surprisingly, Nico was fairly organized when it came to school work. He even was bumped up a grade at the high school him, Jason, and Leo went to. 

And there Percy was, a senior, most likely not going to college, having to get a Junior to help him with his SAT retake. 

"Anything?" Nico asked, even though the phone Percy could hear the little smirk on his face. 

"Uh, yes?" Percy held his breath for a moment, only slight terrified of what the son of hades was going to make him do. 

"Okay, fine. _If_ you take us out to that little coffee shop on fifths and pay for us." Nico stated, rustling filling the line. "Also get me the blue marshmallows your mom keeps in the pantry," He added, making Percy giggle. 

Before Nico could hang up Percy quickly added, "And don't Shadow travel all the way here, the sidewalk exist for a reason and it's only a few blocks if you go from broadway," Then the line went dead. 

Percy ginning to himself, _he'd actually done it!_ He slipped away from his desk, unlatching the lock on his window before going off into the apartment to find the satchel Paul gave to him for his 17th birthday. 

He thought back to the first time Nico showed up at the apartment, it was Percy's birthday and Nico never had a birthday cake before, much less a blue one. He remembered how the food coloring stained Nico's teeth and tongue. 

Percy laughed lightly at the memory, that was around the time he actually started liking Nico. Also around the time Nico got his first piercing. _Defiantly._ He nodded solemnly to himself then went back on the hunt. 

After around 20 minutes, Percy found the battered satchel, humming triumphantly to himself as he walked back to his room. 

"Your music taste sucks Jackson." 

Percy stumbled over his own feet as he heard the voice, almost falling onto the floor face first which startled Nico inturn. 

"Shit dude are you okay," He asked, rushing to help the taller male stay upright. 

Percy nodded rapidly, a flush creeping up his neck, turning the tips of his ears pink. Nico snorted, playfully elbowing him before going back over to Percy's laptop. 

"But really, your taste in music sucks." 

"You can't say shit Neeks, you have the music taste of South Parks goth kids," Percy shot back, an easy grin returning to his face. 

Nico rolled his eyes, going back to looking though ~~his~~ Annabeth's study playlist. 

Percy took in Nico's features as the other wasn't paying attention. Nico had grown into his body more since they were kids fearing for their lives. Out with the gangly limbs and scrawny build and in with the lean figure and toned legs for days. 

He was still short by all means, not as tall as his best friend Will Solace but about an inch taller than Leo now. 

Nico had kept growing out his hair, only cutting it when it got long enough to braid, at the moment long enough he had pulled half of it up into a pony tail, the rest frizzy around his neck. 

Percy's eyes guided down to the soft pink tongue slipped out of his push lips, Nico's tongue piercing caught between sharp teeth. 

He felt his whole body go hot for a second, so instanced by how attractive (?) Nico was. Percy pushed that thought to the back of his mind, letting his eyes wander around the room awkwardly. 

"Why didn't you just ask Annabeth?" Nico pipped up, leaning away from Percy's laptop to look at him. 

"Oh, her and Piper went out to some sushi place in Brooklyn since it's date night," He explained, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. 

Nico nodded, then held out his hand to Percy, "Come on, lets get to that coffee shop." 

"We are _not_ shadow traveling." 

"It's not that bad!" 

"Oh I remember quite the opposite from when I was 15." 

Nico rolled his eyes, "Fine, but you're going to buy me a cake pop." 

Percy laughed lightly, happy that he didn't have to feel the cold grogginess of Shadow Traveling with Nico. He quickly walked over to his desk, shoveling his textbooks into the satchel along with his laptop and phone. 

He slipped though the already perched open window and onto the fire escape. Percy took a few steps out but then stopped noticing Nico wasn't out the window already, "Aren't you coming?" 

"Maybe..." 

"What's wrong?" 

Nico stared at the window ceil then back at Percy who had come back up. "I _really_ don't like climbing out of this window. I fall every time!" He explained, giving the chipped white window ceil a death glare. 

"Oh my god, Death Breath, let me help," Percy said, playfully rolling his eyes at the sight, Nico upset at an inanimate object. Like the time McDonalds didn't give him a toy in his happy meal, Percy and Will had to play rock, paper, scissors, to see who would have to go back up to the counter. Percy lost. 

Percy took Nico carefully by his forearms and pulling out the window without it's screen (always nice when he wanted to sneak out when he got in an argument with Gabe, but not so good for the mosquitoes. 

Nico stumbled a bit, his foot catching on the window ceil. He seemed not to react, like it was a normal thing for him. _It might've been, He never watched Nico leave since he didn't want to be caught blatantly looking at his ass in tight ripped jeans,_ Percy thought to himself. 

He fell into his chest with a soft thud and if Percy wasn't as strong as he was, they would've gone falling into the rusted red bars of the fire escape. 

"Woah there Ghost Boy, I don't want you breaking a limb," Percy chuckled, holding onto him tightly, almost afraid to let go. 

From below, Nico huffed a dramatic sigh, but didn't make any move to leave, which both confused and delighted Percy. Even though he had the urge to wrap an arm around Nico's waist and use the other to play with the messy half bun of curls, Percy didn't want to make things awkward. Plus, if he failed the SAT Retake, Annabeth would snap his neck. 

But more the Annabeth thing. _For sure..._

"Neeks, don't fall asleep on me, I'm not a pillow and we need to get to that coffee shop or they'll get to busy, it's already 2." 

With a dull thump, Nico gently hit his head to Percy's chest then pulled away, trotting silently down the fire escapes steps. Percy followed not far behind. 

They spent the next ten minutes or so talking on and off about practically nothing until they arrived at the descent sized coffee shop. 

The walls were chipped brick, worn over years of use as the shop used to be; 1. a old bakery owned by a sweet old couple and their 20 something son who his mom had dated in high school, and 2. a stereo repair shop that went out of business almost a year ago.

As they walked in, Percy hinted that the smell of fresh brewed coffee masked the scent of the fresh coat of stark gray paint on the walls, peaking from small spots near the floor was the old coat of dull cyan.

Percy hustled up to the counter, smiling brightly at the pretty male barista behind it. He ordered for himself and Nico, who stood almost behind him, shoulders hunched, looking down at the small burner phone Percy bought him. 

The barista blushed and (very obviously might I add) tried flirting with Percy. Though Percy being Percy didn't catch it till after they got their orders back with the guys (Mike if he recalled correctly) phone number on it. 

"Shit Jackson, whos not attracted to you," Nico said, unreadable look on his face. 

"Um," He stared at the number on the cup that was sitting on the table the two of them had taken a seat at, "I don't know, are you?" 

_Goddamnit Percy, why are you like this? Not a graceful bone in your body._

Nico shook his head with a soft laugh, "Not in a million years, your just not my type." 

"Not your type?" 

"Yeah like... I'm not into," He gestured vaguely to all of Percy, "Skater boys, I guess." 

A small pang of hurt bloomed in Percy's chest, he knew this all along that he was harboring a confusing maybe crush on this very cute emo guy that would never like him back. Percy tried not to show his pain by thinking up a witty retort. 

"Wow, I'm hurt," He places his hand to his chest with a dramatic 'ow', "I guess that means your into what, boys with southern accents and tans." 

At that Nico's pale olive skin flushed, his brows furrowing as he rolled his eyes, "For about the thousandth time _I don't like Will!_ "

It was a conspiracy amongst the friend group of demigods, or perhaps just a willful ship that 4 out of the 5 friends wanted to be cannon. 

It got to the point that there was an ongoing bet weather Nico would ask Will out or if Will would ask Nico out. 

Percy was the only one who didn't say anything on the matter with the friend group. He only talked to Annabeth about it. More specifically when she would slide though his window her Saturdays away from school, letting him rant about Nico (and by proxy Will, who he knew would be a good match for Nico if they did like each other in that way), eating the chocolate covered strawberry's Percy's mom would get for them while their face masks dried. 

"Mhm, then why does Leo have a mini Solangelo in the friendship scrapbook at Hazel's." 

Nico gaped, momentarily forgetting how obsessive Leo could be at times, "Because he's nuts." 

Percy raised his brows, not even having to speck to remind him that he was the one who gave Leo most of the pictures of him and Will, "Let's shut up _my_ dating life and help _you_ study. Okay Aquaman." 

He hummed in triumph that he had won a pointless debate that he technically didn't win if he was thinking about how much he wanted to be Nico's lock screen like Nico is (secretly) his. 

Percy pulled out his laptop and textbooks, and the two began studying, taking breaks on and off to talk about random shit, one time it was "How the hell do you make blue Chinese food" after Percy mentioned it as an offhanded comment. Another time was, "So are you going to call that dude," when the barista got down with his shift and had walked out the door with girl Percy briefly saw was working in the back when they came in. 

Then it was Percy asking, seriously, if Nico liked Will, which got a "No dumb-dumb" out of him. 

They swapped back and forth with questions and conversation starters, Nico occasionally telling him that if he didn't get this next thing right he was going to shove his pen though his ear and jiggle around his brains till he does, which was both frightening and a bit confusing. 

After around an hour or two, they left the coffee shop and walked down to a little Mexican restaurant Nico had convinced Percy to let them go to. 

They sat down and ate, laughing and enjoying themselves over the food they agreed to split the bill on.

Nico told him about how when he was young in Italy him, his sister, and his mom lived with a whole bunch of family in a cramped cottage, his favorite times back then being able to go out and pick weeds from the garden with his mother alone. 

Percy told him about when his mom and him would go out to Montauk, just the two of them. Telling him how both him and his mom loved the ocean and to just sit out on the shore early in the mornings or late at night when he should be in bed. 

They bonded over how attached they were to their moms, and how without them they wouldn't be the people they were today. 

Nico said that he missed specking in Italian everywhere he went and that no one at Camp Half Blood knows how to speck the language.

"How 'bout you teach me sometime?" 

Nico looked up from his plate where he was smashing around the leftover beans he didn't like, "What?" 

"You teach me some Italian. It'll be like our own secret language where we can talk trash about Jason in front of him," He said excitedly, which startled a cute giggle out of Nico. 

"Uh, sure. We could try that." 

Nico and Percy walked back together, deciding since it was almost sunset that Percy walk him back to Camp Half Blood. At least that was until Nico grinned mischievously and grabbed Percy by the arm, forcefully shadow traveling them to Long Island. 

"FUCK!" 

Percy stumbled, the cold, sleepy feeling over taking him body, sending goosebumps up his arms, "Oh my gods Nico! You got to worn he when you do that!" 

Nico was laughing hysterically, the shadow travel aftermath seeming not to affect him as much as it did Percy. 

He punched his shoulder when Nico stopped laughing. "Oh come on! It was funny!" 

"You are going to kill me." 

"Most likely." 

Percy rolled his eyes, then looked around them, they were at the front arches of Camp, no one around expect for the two of them. 

"Uh, so I'll see you later?" He said, the mood turning slight awkward as he scratched the back of his neck, their night's ending finally dawning on him. 

It seemed to dawn on Nico too, who frowned, shoving his hands into the pockets of his ripped jeans and leaned back against one of the pillars holding up the Camp Half Blood sign, "Um sure." 

"Cool cool." 

Percy made a move to turn around and walk out of the forest but suddenly he was pulled back into Nico's space only a breath away. Nico tilted his head and leaned in, fist till clenched around a fist full of Percy's shirt as his lips shyly brushing against Percy's.

It took Percy a full second to realize what was happening before he was kissing him back fully, hands finding their place on Nico's slim waist. 

They stayed like that for a moment, just exploring each other's mouths, before they had to break away. They both panted, Nico's lips slight puffy. 

"Sooo," Percy started, a grin appearing on his face, "I thought I wasn't your type." 

Nico groaned, hiding his face in Percy's chest as he playfully beat on his shoulder, Percy laughing the whole time. 

The two boys kissed a bit more, Percy being the sneaky bastard he was, was able to leave a few hickey's on Nico's neck before they had to say goodbye. They shared one last kiss then Percy walked off, so happy he asked Nico to help him study. 

**Bonus**

Will let out a low wolf whistle as Nico entered his cabin, startling the boy half to death. 

"Looks like someone had a busy night," He grinned. 

"Oh my gods Will! Su! Su!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or kudo, whatever you'd like :) ♥♥♥


End file.
